ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
Risk Republic
The Risk Republic was a self-declared Republic founded by Mitsuhito after his demotion to Participant by Rockoxe after giving Guil the best director award instead of him. This lead to the creation and independence starting from the rage of Rockoxe to the inactivity of Amnity. Creation Prelude Tensions were high after the announcement in the Riskord that the Second Annual Risk Award Ceremony was going to be held on November 17, 2018, at 7:00 PM Eastern Standard Time. Many thought that the votes may be rigged due to ill relations between the Participants and Administration after repeated government intervention without Participant consent into their Participant affairs. When the day for the Risk Awards arrived, many were already angered that Senior Administrator and later First President of the Risk Republic, Mitsuhito had shared the invite to the Risk Awards Ceremony place to Participants before Administration, resulting in a lack of Administrators standing to give out their speeches in the Risk Awards. This was shown to be a small problem compared to what was going to come at 7:16 PM. Government The government of the Risk Republic was founded recently and the president is Nathanhelmand. Nathanhelmand executed Rockoxe in the Battle of Risk and has been prosperous since. The Commander in Chief is bloxics and the Officers of the General Army have recently been recruited. TannerTheGreat Infamous player TannerTheGreat was awarded the ironic title of "Most Toxic Player" my the Risk Universalis community. This split the community between those who believed he deserved this for his less-than-agreeable actions in the past and those who believed calling a member toxic and announcing it to a 2,000+ member community is morally unjust. This was only the catalyst of the soon rebellion to come that would create the new fledgling state known as the Risk Republic. The Demotion of Mitsuhito Scandal Tensions were already high when Mitsuhito prepared the crowd of the ceremony for the next award. A few riots were quelled out by the abusive security team, but one was boiling in the works after multiple awards that congratulated the staff team's connection with the community ("Favorite Riskord Moderator" going to Superninja, "Favorite Veteran" going to Peep, etc.) had experienced claims of rigging by the staff team, and thus many pleaded for Mitsuhito to give out the real results. Mitsuhito tried to calm the crowd using the mute even though most people were quiet anyways, ready to hop out of their seats at the wrong answer. Mitsuhito slowly read out the award for "Community's Favorite Director," and soon realized the trap he had opened. Guil was announced as the Community's Favorite Director, and people were out of their seats instantly. Many say that not a single man sat after this, as members were clawing at the edge of the stage, poised to climb and attack the Host. The Security was quickly overrun and in an act of incompetence or fatigue from the awards, Director Rockoxe demoted both Mitsuhito and Stuff to Participant. The following Revolution was legendary and life-altering to many who associate themselves with the Risk Community. Declaration of the Risk Republic Mitsuhito announced many times that the Revolution was encroaching, and it wasn't long until many of those who were out of their seat rioting for their favorite moderator or admin were rioting for much more than that - they wanted freedom. They wanted rights. They complained that Participant rights were not demonstrated enough and abolishment of the Autocratic Amnitical Government was crucial to a prosperous Risk Universalis. While many tried to get their word out about a proclaimed republic, Mitsuhito, with his power in the community, proclaimed the 1st Risk Republic at 7:41 PM Eastern Standard Time and gave himself the name "Temporary Dictator of Risk." The five people that signed the first independence treaty were CIC Bloxics, NapoleonSebastos, NathanHelmand, Aulus, and GreatestSupercell. Battle of Risk After the declaration of the Risk Republic, Civil War immediately sparked and the Battle of Risk started at around 7:50 PM Eastern Standard Time. The Risk Republican Army was quickly formed with shabby equipment but high morale. Amnitical Autocrats and Free Republicans armed themselves for a battle that would end inconclusively; however, Mitsuhito was slain in the fighting, leaving rulership to the Vice President of Risk, NathanHelmand He still leads the nation to this day and is expected to continue. = (will continue the battle of risk onto a different wikia page) = TO BE CONTINUED Category:Countries